1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable tire bead breaker system and more particularly pertains to breaking a seal between a tire at its bead and an associated rim of a wheel of an all terrain vehicle, tractor, golf cart and the like in a safe and convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tire bead breakers of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, tire bead breakers previously devised and utilized for the purpose of breaking beads of tires through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a portable tire bead breaker system that allows breaking a seal between a tire at its bead and an associated rim of a wheel of an all terrain vehicle, tractor, golf cart and the like in a safe and convenient manner.
In this respect, the portable tire bead breaker system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of breaking a seal between a tire at its bead and an associated rim of a wheel of an all terrain vehicle, tractor, golf cart and the like in a safe and convenient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved portable tire bead breaker system which can be used for breaking a seal between a tire at its bead and an associated rim of a wheel of an all terrain vehicle, tractor, golf cart and the like in a safe and convenient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of tire bead breakers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved portable tare bead breaker system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved portable tire bead breaker system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a tire at its bead. The tire has an associated rim of a wheel of an all terrain vehicle, tractor, golf cart and the like.
An elongated bar is provided. The elongated bar has an upper face and a lower face. The elongated bar is fabricated of a rigid metal. The rigid metal is preferably steel. The elongated bar has a circular central aperture. The aperture is formed with threads. The aperture is also formed with a laterally spaced unthreaded oval slot. The slot is equally spaced on each side of the central aperture. Axes are provided parallel with the axis of the central aperture.
A threaded side rod is provided next. The side rod extends through each slot. Each side rod has an upper end and a lower end. Two threaded jam nuts are provided on each side rod. One jam nut is provided on each side of the elongated bar.
Next provided is a central rod. The central rod has an upper end and a lower end. A threaded central extent is threadedly received in the central aperture of the elongated bar. The upper end of the threaded rod has a head. The head has a polygon cross section. The polygon cross section is preferably a hexagon. In this manner the turning of the central rod within the elongated bar and the axial movement there between is facilitated. The lower end is formed with an axial slot and a radial hole.
Also provided is a strengthening plate. The strengthening plate is provided on the upper face of the elongated plate. The strengthening plate has a threaded aperture. The threaded aperture receives the threads of the central rod.
Further provided is a pivoting wing locking plate. The locking plate has a pivot pin. The pivot pin is rotatably coupling the locking plate to the central rod. The locking plate is positionable through a central hole in a wheel supporting a tire to be removed. The locking plate is in contact with a side of a tire remote from the elongated bar during the breaking of a seal between a tire at its bead and an associated rim of a wheel.
Provided last is a radius plate. The radius plate is secured to the lower end of each side rod. Each radius plate has a lower face. The lower face is positionable in contact with a side of a tire adjacent to the elongated bar. The lower face has a curved edge. The curved edge is concentric with an associated rim of a wheel supporting a tire during the breaking of the seal between a tire at its bead and an associated rim of a wheel. The curved edge has a radius of curvature greater than the radius of curvature of a rim of a wheel supporting a tire with a bead to be broken. Rotating the head of the central rod will exert a force on the wheel in a first direction. The first direction is toward the elongated bar. At the same time a force will be provided on the tire in a second direction. The second direction is away from the elongated bar.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable tire bead breaker system which has all of the advantages of the prior art tire bead breakers and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable tire bead breaker system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable tire bead breaker system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved portable Wire bead breaker system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such portable tire bead breaker system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a portable tire bead breaker system for breaking a seal between a tire at its bead and an associated rim of a wheel of an all terrain vehicle, tractor, golf cart and the like in a safe and convenient manner.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable tire bead breaker system. An elongated bar with a threaded central aperture has a laterally spaced unthreaded oval slot on each side of the aperture. A threaded side rod extends through each oval slot with threaded jam nuts on each side of the bar. A central rod has a threaded central extent received in the aperture. The upper end of the rod has a head to facilitate turning the rod within the bar and the axial movement there between. The lower end is formed with an axial slot and a radial hole. A pivoting wing locking plate has a pivot pin rotatably coupling the locking plate to the rod. The locking plate is positionable in contact with a side of a wheel remote from the bar. A radius plate secured to the lower end of each side rod has a lower face positionable in contact with a side of a tire adjacent to the bar.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.